championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogues Gallery Perks
Overview These perks are awarded by defeating certain enemies in the game. Defeat Perks by Mobs Name :Argent : ::Minimum Wage (You have defeated 100 Argent) ::Blue Collar (You have defeated 1,000 Argent) :: :Black Ace Gang Members : :: Baboochka (You have defeated 100 Black Ace Gang Members) :: Malchick (You have defeated 1,000 Black Ace Gang Members) :: Droogie (You have defeated 5,000 Black Ace Gang Members) :Burnside Ghosts : ::Rustler (You have defeated 100 Burnside Ghosts) ::Wrangler (You have defeated 1,000 Burnside Ghosts) ::Cabellero (You have defeated 5,000 Burnside Ghosts) :Cobra Lord Gang Members : ::Moped (You have defeated 100 Cobra Lord Gang Members) :: :: :Contaminated Wildlife : :: Dogcatcher (You have defeated 100 Contaminated Wildlife) :: :: :Cowboy Robots : :: Greenhorn (You have defeated 100 Cowboy Robots) ::Buckaroo (You have defeated 1,000 Cowboy Robots) :: :Cult of the Red Banner : :: Grasshopper (You have defeated 100 Cult of the Red Banner) ::Black Belt (You have defeated 1,000 Cult of the Red Banner) :: :Demon : :: Little Devil (You have defeated 100 Demon) :: :: :Demon Minions : :: Great Demon Assault (You have defeated 100 Demon Minions) :: :: :Destroids : ::Destroid Assault (You have defeated 100 Destroids) :: :: :Escaped Prisoners : :: Jury (You have defeated 100 Escaped Prisoners) :: :: :Evil Spirits : :: Ghost Whisperer (You have defeated 100 Evil Spirits) :: :: :Fire Demons : :: Kindling (You have defeated 100 Fire Demons) :: :: :Gadroons : :: Frogger (You have defeated 100 Gadroons) :: :: :Hunter-Patriots : :: Hoser (You have defeated 100 Hunter-Patriots) ::Maple Leaf (You have defeated 1,000 Hunter-Patriots) :: :Irradiates : :: Geiger Blip (You have defeated 100 Irradiates) ::Thermonuclear ( You have defeated 1,000 Irradiates) :: :Lemurians :: Gekko :: :: :Maniac Gang Members : ::Pop Psychology (You have defeated 100 Maniac Gang Members) :: :: :New Purple Gang Members : :: Mauve (You have defeated 100 New Purple Gang Members) :: :: :Pets :: Littlest Pet Shop Boy (Defeat 100 Pets) :: :: :Prison Guards : ::Prison Guard Assault (You have defeated 100 Prison Guards) :: :: :Prisoners : :: Bondsman (You have defeated 100 Prisoners) :: :: :PSI :: Headache (Defeat 100 PSI) :: :: :Qularr : ' ::Mosquito Repellent (You have defeated 100 Qularr) ::Flyswatter (You have defeated 1,000 Qularr) ::Bugzapper (You have defeated 5,000 Qularr) :'Teleioclones :: Copycat :: :: :Viper : ::Snake Eyes (You have defeated 100 Viper) ::Snake Handler (You have defeated 1,000 Viper) :: :Master Villains : ::Armadillo (You have defeated Armadillo) ::ASCII Oakley (You have defeated ASCII Oakley) ::Black Talon (You have defeated Black Talon) ::Diamondback (You have defeated Diamondback) Located in The Desert at /loc 620 75 -2052 ::Ferd (You have defeated Ferd) ::Gigaton (You have defeated Gigaton) ::Hanging Judge Hensley (You have defeated Hanging Judge Hensley) ::Leech (You have defeated Leech) ::Major Gertz (You have defeated Major Gertz) ::Mechaniste (You have defeated Mechaniste) ::Redstone (You have defeated Redstone) ::Talisman (You have defeated Talisman) Category:Perks